


feels just like yesterday

by te3thelf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, yeah thas abt it🌚
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te3thelf/pseuds/te3thelf
Summary: You recall moments of how you met your lover, Levi; taking yourself back to fun, awkward, and memorable times that strengthened your relationship with him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	feels just like yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> you do not have a specific race, eye color, weight, or anything else in this story! i fucking hate when i read about someone with pale skin, blue eyes, skinny body etc. not hating any of those, i just don’t want to group up all my readers into one category of a person unless i were to tell you ahead of time i did, yk? <3

“Levi, do you remember how we first met?”

”You’re asking stupid questions again,”

You let out a little giggle as you slowly wrapped your arms around your lover’s neck, leaning in slowly. Soft lips hardly touching one another’s.

”But, yeah. How could I forget?” He mumbled his last sentence while slowly bringing his arms down to your hips.

”Then,” Before you could even kiss, you pulled away, merrily making your way over to the bed you two shared. “Let’s talk about it!” You finished off with a smile.

“Talk about what exactly?”

”How we met, of course!”

”No, no, I know that. But what I meant was, _what_ are we going to talk about that’s relevant to right now?”

He walked over beside you and laid his back atop of the bed, gesturing you to rest your head on top of him.

“Levi, you know, you’re such a downer! It won’t at all be relevant to right now, but we’re just going to reminisce in the past! Doesn’t that sound intriguing to you? At least just a little bit?” You asked while extending your hand towards the ceiling.

”No,” He monotoned, playfully of course.

While your hand was extended out, you flicked him off with a snicker, to which he just scoffed, grabbed your hand, and began massaging it gently.

”Fine, fine, whatever. Let’s ‘reminisce in the past,” He finally gave in.

”YAY! Ok, where should I start...oh, yeah! So, you know I have terrible memory, but I’ll never forget the day I met you on our stupid ass college campus,”

“Out of all the things you actually remember, you remember the times I acted like a jackass towards you?” He playfully rolled his eyes as you let out a snicker.

”Shhh, you’ll ruin my flashback! Anyway, I remember it all started when...”

***

”When are you going to go to G-Hall, Isabel?! You’re literally going to be late,” You yelled as you shook the body of the laying girl in front of you.

”Leave. Me. ALONE!” She called out your name. “Shaking a person up like this can give them brain damage, you know!!”

”That applies to infants, Isabel! Plus, you need to get up or you’ll be late for like the _tenth_ time this month! This can affect your GPA,” You continued your shaking, receiving annoyed groans as a response.

”Well, how do you expect this to be my motivation to get to class, huh?!”

”Motiv..? Ok, FINE! Since you’re so stubborn...” You removed your hands from her body and grabbed all of your needed supplies for class.

Here’s the thing with Isabel. She was so stubborn up until you gave up on her. Seems that _that_ was her wake-up call and motivation.

“W..wait! Where are you going?” She hurriedly hopped out of bed and landed on the floor. Hair all messed up as she started crawling towards you.

”To class!”

”No, no, wait, I changed my mind! I’ll go, I’ll go!”

”Nope, too late! Since you want to be all stubborn,” You opened the door slowly. “I’m going to class! But, don’t ask me to tell the professor for the hundredth time that you, ‘Have a disease!”

As you started to walk out the door, you soon felt a little tug on your ankle. It was Isabel, of course.

”You have to tell him that often, or he’ll forget...” She whispered under her breath.

”What was that???”

”Nothing! I said I’ll _get_ ready in twenty minutes!!”

”Twenty??”

”T...TEN minutes, alright?!”

”Hmph...” You closed the door, walked over to your small bed, and lied on your stomach while pulling out your phone.

She questioned what you were doing on your device, seeing as though you were just yelling at her a second ago.

”Your time,” Isabel’s eyes widened as she soon realized. “Starts now,” You said with a straight expression.

”AHHH!” She yelled as she practically sprinted to her closet to find her desired clothes in mind.

***

”Hold the fuck up,” Levi paused you, as you let out a small giggle remembering your stupid friend, Isabel, who is probably studying right now.

”Yes, Levi?”

”I remember that story,” He began to stroke your hair rhythmically as he tried to remember in full of the memory you began to tell. Your eyelids slowly closed themselves because of the warmth his hand gave to your head.

”Oh, yeah? I don’t remember telling you, though,” You said, a bit groggily.

”No, I definitely heard this. Except, my sister told me. A different version of it, too,”

You rose a brow as you quickly sat upright, the thought of sleep sort of leaving you, and the stopping of strokes to your hair.

”What did she say?” You questioned him as Levi slightly smirked.

”Well, she definitely said it was _you_ who got up late and was being a whiny brat about going to the professor’s class,”

“Whaaat??”

”Yeah, and she said she had to practically drag you out of bed and shit too. Didn’t really believe her, though, since you wake up so fucking early,” He rolled his eyes, having a clear memory of you waking up as early, no even earlier, than him; someone who suffers from insomnia, this morning.

“Knowing Isabel, she probably told so many other people that lie to the point where _she_ started to believe it herself,” You said as you shook your head and let out a soft giggle, laying back down onto Levi.

”Well, that _is_ my sister, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she did,” He rolled his eyes playfully. “Anyways, what happened next?”

”Ohhh, now look who actually wants to talk about our past all the sudden,” You teased.

”Yeah, yeah, just continue the story,”

“Hmmm, I don’t know...” 

“Tch, c’mon...please?” He mumbled the “please” under his breath.

Though you didn’t ask for it, it was always adorable seeing him act polite towards you. It was as if, ever since the two of you met, he became; not a different person, but the kind of person he is only towards the special people in his life. This made you smile.

You couldn’t say no to him...

”Alright, alright. But, let’s fast forward to after I finally managed to get Isabel to go to class,”

***

“I don’t wanna go in there,” Isabel said, staring at the doors to the classroom. “I know that Professor Pixis hates me at this point. There’s no way....”

”Well, duh, you _have_ been gone for like two weeks, and you know I’m not that good of a liar, so he probably didn’t buy the disease shit either,” You said, almost calmly, as she turned her head slowly towards you.

”Not helping, thanks!”

”Kidding, kidding! Don’t worry, professors don’t even care whether or not you decide to show up. Just don’t make it seem like that big a deal, alright,” Pushing the door open, you walked right inside, noticing that Isabel was to scared to follow behind.

_This dummy..._

You grabbed her hand and began to pull her into the class. 

Just as you thought, nobody, not even the professor, cared for you two being there or not. You got simple waves from your peers and Pixis, then took your seat. You only ever had to tell the professor about Isabel’s lies because he was becoming concerned for her and her grades. Of course she thought of that as a “I-will-actually-end-your-future-if-you-don’t-show-up” kind of thing.

As you made your way over to your seats, you prepped your materials. Seeing as though Isabel didn’t bring any, you knew you had to take some out for her too.

”Here you go!” You sweetly passed her your notebook. “Don’t do that weird thing where you skip pages when writing in my notebook. It seriously bothers me,” You then deadpanned.

”Sheesh, ok, ok!” She whispered, grabbing the notebook from out of your hands.

 **I’m tired** **.**

***

”You’re tired?” He asked you in confusion.

”H...huh? Oh, sorry, I’m just tired. What was I talking about again?”

”Tch, we were ‘reminiscing in our past.’ Seems that someone clearly doesn’t want to anymore...” He lightly teased.

”No, no! Of course I do!” You called to him.

With the comfy position you were laying in, and the continuous strokes down your hair, you couldn’t help but get so exhausted. Levi could obviously tell.

”I’m joking,” He put himself in a position where he was laying down, trying his best not to disturb your position. “You should go to sleep,”

”But, I want to-“

”Yeah, yeah, we can talk more about our past tomorrow when it isn’t midnight,” He kissed your forehead kindly and brought one hand down to your waist. “For now, get some fucking sleep,” 

“You know I hate you for _always_ doing this,” You yawned. “If we tell stories, I could probably go to sleep _after_ you, so you won’t get so damn bored, but nooo! You just had to stroke my head!”

He smirked at the restless you; always complaining about how you want to go to sleep after him, even though you wake up, most times, before him.

”I know, but if you fell asleep before me, wouldn’t you also get ‘so damn bored?’ Anyway, you have plenty of time to hate me in the morning; when you’re well rested,”

You softly giggled and rolled your eyes as you slowly sat up, hand reaching for Levi’s face. Once his face was in your reach, your soft hand grasped his warm face as you leaned in for a soft, savoring, kiss. You closed your eyes and gently bit his lip before coming back.

”I love you. Goodnight, Levi,” You said as you snuggled back into your position.

He pat your head, and made sure you were comfortable.

”I...love you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not like one shots btw. this is going to be like an actual story that will be continued. also sorry this chapter was so fucking short! mk love u all <3


End file.
